clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Band
The Club Penguin Band (AKA The Penguin Band) is a very popular band of mascots in Club Penguin. The Club Penguin Band is Club Penguin's most popular and official band. It is made up of four Penguins: G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and Franky. Like Rockhopper, the band members can be seen during certain parties on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to Penguins. They are the only official band known in Club Penguin. It should be noted that the Penguin Band are not always together when on the island as they can be met individually. Members of The Band History The Penguin Band have a long history. *In Penguin Chat 3, all the band members were Old Blue and played different instruments. *In 2006, they were a Hawaiian band, with little to no individualization between them. *In 2008, they became a country band, with each member getting a different color. *In 2011, they became a rock band, with unique clothing and new instruments. *In the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, they appeared every 20 Minutes as well with Cadence Singing. *They appeared with slightly altered appearances in Anchors Aweigh. Songs *''Better Days'' *''Flipper Stomper'' *''Penguin Band Boogie'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''Anchors Aweigh'' *''Ghosts Just Wanna Dance'' *''Party In My Iggy'' Parties Winter Luau 2006 During the Winter Luau 2006, three penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of the Penguin Band, or this may hint that Franky was not part of the band back then. Western Party 2006 After The Band did their performance in the Night Club they lost all their instruments. Penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) the Band Background. Music Jam 2010 The Penguin Band once again played at the Iceberg and met penguins and signing background backstage room, and on the main stage.They were also in this new room that opened in Music Jam 2010 called the Casa Fiesta where you could also meet Cadence. Music Jam 2011 Taking on their new modern looks, the Penguin Band now have their own method of transport between shows at the Iceberg - their own personal iceberg, kitted with a dance floor, confetti cannons and speakers with flashing lights. They also went Backstage, or to the Casa Fiesta. They played a new song called Better Days. Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam They would play the song The Party Starts Now with Cadence at the Epic Show. They also made a few, rare, meet-able appearances around Club Penguin Island. They were also meet-able during the party's construction. The Fair 2014 They will return after more than a year at The Fair 2014, as confirmed by Polo Field. However, they will just be performing, and will not be waddling around as mascots. List of Appearances (in chronological order) Trivia *The Penguin Band are the oldest mascots in Club Penguin first appearing in January 2006 and Penguin Chat 3. *There was once a scavenger hunt shortly after the Western Party 2006 where penguins had to find The Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a Band Background featuring The Band and their autographs. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when The Penguin Band went on break. *The Penguin Band used to make about 3 appearances at parties a year, but now they only go to one. It being the Music Jam. *All the current members of the Penguin Band used to work for shops around Club Penguin Island, such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *Only Franky's original acoustic guitar was available to penguins. Drumsticks are also available, however, the drumsticks G Billy uses are a different color. They are silver. *If you combine G Billy's and Stompin' Bob's last names it will result in Billybob. *At the Music Jam 2011, all of the band members wore jeans except for G Billy. *So far, they have changed their looks three times. *In their third appearance, it has shown that they are the only Penguins who can play Musical Instruments and wear Clothes at the same time. This may change in the future. *They appeared for the preparations for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam and also appear during the party. *On August 28, 2012 the Penguin Band released their first single titled Anchors Aweigh, the song was about the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit and Rockhopper, we also heard Franky's voice for the first time. *Short biographies of them once appeared in the Club Penguin Times. * They haven't appeared in Club Penguin for over a year since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. ** Though, they will appear in The Fair 2014. ** There are rumors that the Penguin Band (Except Stompin' Bob) went on a world tour after the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, and returned in The Fair 2014. *The Unknown Band Member was with the Penguin Band, only appearing in Winter Luau 2006. Card-Jitsu There are five cards that have pictures of the Band. One is a power card with all four members, and the other four are regular cards, each one has one member of the band. Gallery External links *Club Penguin History: Penguin Band - What's New Blog See also *Famous Penguins *Band Autograph *Band Background *G Billy * Category:People Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Music Jam Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013